Sakura X Temari  The Pool Kiss Scene
by Aerisuke
Summary: This kiss scene is from Strawberry Panic! Episode 12. Warning! The following fanfic contains Yuri, so if you are not a fan of Yuri, don't read this. Also, I do not own Strawberry Panic or Naruto. They go to their respective owners. I am just a fan. R&R!


Sakura X Temari ~ The Pool Kiss Scene (Strawberry Panic!)

**(Note: The following fanfic that you are about to read is a SakuTema fanfic. WARNING! This story contains Yuri (A.K.A. GirlXGirl), but if you are not a fan of SakuTema or Yuri... then please don't read this! Hey guys, remember how I said that I'd make a Naruto Yaoi version of Strawberry Panic! Well, I don't know if I'm going to do it, because I'm not a Yaoi fangirls like other Yaoi fangirls. Also, I will not be doing a Naruto Yuri version of Strawberry Panic!, due to the lack of Naruto girls there are. But can you guys help me out? Anyways, please enjoy the story!)**

Sakura and Temari were watching the fireworks that were playing at the festival through the steel bars.

"Those are... the fireworks playing at the festival... I can't even hear them from here." said Sakura.

"Are you disappointed?" asked Temari.

"No way." said Sakura as she looked at Temari.

"That girl is right. We are just like caged birds. We can only watch the fireworks that are playing at the festival through these steel bars." said Temari.

"But... it's better than being all alone, right?" asked Sakura.

"What?" asked a confused Temari as she looked at Sakura.

"I don't know why, but when I was in Summer School, I felt so alone. Even after I saw that beautiful meteor shower with everybody... I just couldn't shrug off that feeling of being alone. I was just lonely. Oh! I just heard a "boom!""cried Sakura as she heard a boom coming from the fireworks that were playing at the festival.

"Me too." said Temari.

"Did you hear it too, Temari?" asked Sakura as she looked at Temari.

"No, Sakura... I did not." replied Temari as she looked at Sakura.

"Temari... you too..." said Sakura as she realized that Temari didn't hear the boom.

"Have you ever wondered why you had those feelings? Have you ever known someone with those feelings?" asked Temari.

"No." said Sakura as she grabbed Temari's right hand with her left hand.

"Here... let me teach you." said Temari as she and Sakura began dancing. Just then, Temari noticed the red ribbon on Sakura's hair.

"Sakura... this... what is it?" asked Temari as Sakura remembered that Ino had given it to her.

_Flashback..._

_Ino was going away to see her family. But before she did that, however, she gave Sakura a red ribbon to put it on her hair._

_"Ino... what's this?" asked Sakura as Ino tied the red ribbon on Sakura's hair._

_"It's a charm of protection. It's to make sure that you'll work extra hard and that I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. And Sakura... try to take better care of yourself." said Ino as she was done tying the red ribbon on Sakura's hair._

_"Okay." said Sakura._

_"Well, I guess I'll be going now." said Ino as she said goodbye to Sakura and went back home to visit her family._

_End of flashback..._

Finally, as Sakura remembered the red ribbon that Ino gave her to put on her hair, she looked at Temari and said:

"It's a red ribbon. Ino made it for me."

"Ino Yamanaka?" asked Temari as she grabbed Sakura's wrists.

"You can't do this! Temari! Temari!" cried Sakura as she let out a small scream as she and Temari fell into the pool.

When they got inside the pool, Temari looked at Sakura as she got closer to her face and kissed her. Sakura's eyes then widened in shock... but then... they slowly and calmly closed as she realized that she was falling in love with Temari.

_Later..._

Sakura was taking a shower.

_"I... what am I doing..." _said Sakura to herself as she remembered her kiss with Temari.

Just then, Temari came into the bathroom and said:

"Here... I brought a towel and some clothes for you, Sakura... so I'll put them here."

"Okay." said Sakura as Temari left the bathroom as Sakura finished her shower while waiting for Temari to be finished with her shower as she sat on Temari's bed.

_"What in the world am I doing? This is my first time being in Temari's room... Oh yeah... that's right... I have to go back. When Temari comes out, I'll just thank him... and then leave." _said Sakura to herself as she looked at the bulletin board.

"It's the helper underclassman's... on the left was when I was in first grade." said Temari as Sakura turned around to find Temari standing there right behind her.

"On the right was when I was in second grade. The Etoile was the person that I helped during that time.

"During that time?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Did you actually think that I had always been the Etoile?" asked Temari as she walked closer to Sakura and asked:

"So... this is your first time, right?" as she caressed Sakura's lips with her right index finger.

"Well... it's not the first time with me. But... it may be the last time that I share with you." said Temari as Sakura landed on Temari's bed as Temari sat on her own bed as if she was about to have Yuri sex with her. She then giggled as she put her legs on the bed and hovered over Sakura.

"Sakura..." said Temari as she unzipped Sakura's shirt, and looked at her breasts as if she was almost about to suck them.

"Sakura..." said Temari as her late girlfriend, Tenten's voice echoed inside her head as she said: 

_"Temari..."_

Temari's eyes then widened in shock as she remembered her beloved Tenten as a confused Sakura looked at Temari and zipped her shirt back up. Finally, Sakura got up, went to Sakura's door and said:

"Um... thanks a lot for today." as she left Temari's room. However, Temari's assistant, Yugao noticed Sakura running out of Temari's dorm without Sakura realizing that Yugao was there.

"Sakura?" asked Yugao as she noticed that Sakura had left Temari's room.

"Temari." said Yugao as she realized what happened between the two women (Sakura and Temari).


End file.
